Tokyo Baka Ghoul
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Akihisa Yoshii and Ken Kaneki were just two normal collage students, till one day Kaneki goes on date with a girl that turn out to be a ghoul, As Akihisa get caught in the middle trying to save his friend which leads to an accident that changes both their lives forever, as they learn to cope with new lives as Ghouls new dangers await them,


**Hello True Believers welcome to my Tokyo Ghoul/Baka and Test crossover,**

 **Credit to my friend JBoy44 who helped who gave me ideas for this story also with his permission i would like to announce that he's going to do his own Tokyo Ghoul/Baka and Test crossover in the future,**

 **And he also wants me to inform you to check out his Tokyo Ghoul/Zombie x-over, A Ghoul in The Land of The Undead,**

 **Now on to the story,**

* * *

Humans are _consider_ top of the Food chain, But there are being who hunt them as a food source,

"HA-ha-ha" a man tries to catch his breath and he cornered by a shadowy figure with red eyes and red vectors,

These monsters who hunt down the dead flesh of human they are called **...**

"Sto **...** stop **...** " cried the man "Please **...** Leave me alone **...** " the man continues,

"No" says the shadowy figure,

 **GHOULS,**

* * *

 **Akihisa's P O V**

It's been a year since I graduated from Fumizuki, I am now 18 and now in college,

And i now live with a roommate who now is my new friend Ken Kaneki,

Him and i seem to hit it off real well of course he's one year older then me,

Today he introduce to his best friend Hideyoshi Nagchika while i introduce him too Yuuji, funny that i'm meeting a Hideyoshi that not a pretty girl,

As the tree of us give him advice on asking a girl he likes out,

 **Kaneki's P O V**

As i attend college I now live with a roommate and new friend Akihisa Yoshii,

All my life i been alone and my only friend has always been Hide that's not the case anymore since i now have Aki as well,

I don't know why but we seemed to bond really well for some reason,

Today he introduced to his best friend Yuuji Sakamoto, as i introduced him to Hide,

As tree of the give me advice on asking a girl i know from the coffee shop i go too,

 **P O V Change to third person**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! and to think two idiots like you guys are sharing an apartment together" laughs Hide,

"Yeah no kidding odd pair" says Yuuji,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! and not just that, a book store? you can't take her to a book on the first date Kaneki she'll think your lame" says Hide,

"Oh give him a brake Hide, I bet Kaneki has a better place to take her " says Akihisa

"Um then i'll take to Big Girl for hamburgers" says Kaneki, as all tree Akihisa Hide and Yuuji all start laughing,

"HAHAHAHA! Big Girl really Kaneki?" says Yuuji,

"Yeah you can't take to a place call Big Girl" says Hide, "By the way which of these hotties here is it? is it her?" asks Hide as he points to a waitress with short indigo hair that was over one of her eyes,

"No shes a waitress here i was talking about a customer" says Kaneki,

"excuse me miss may i get a cappuchino? you guys want one" Hide calls over the waitress and asks his friends,

"I'll have one" says Yuuji,

"Non for me, thank" says Akihisa,

"And what is your name?" Hide asks the waitress,

"HIDE!" Kaneki yells at Hide,

"I'm Touka Kirishima" says Touka,

"So Touka you seeing anyone?" Hide asks as Touka then runs off,

"Hide! if you get me kicked out of here i will never forgive you, this the only place i run into her" says Kaneki, as then looks at Akihisa, "Whats wrong Aki?" says Kaneki,

"Did that waitress say her name was Kirishima?" says Akihisa as he looks at Touka,

"Yeah, so?" says Yuuji,

"As in Shouko Kirishima" says Akihisa

"Ahh, probably just a coincidence" says Yuuji till all of a sudden,

"That's because shes my sister" say a waitress with long purple hair, as Yuuji turns around as he hard a familiar voice,

"Shouko!? what are you doing here?" says Yuuji

"I work here, somebody has to provide for our unborn children Yuuji"says Shouko,

"I didn't know you had a sister Kirishima-san?" says Akihisa,

"Yeah Shouko, i known you for eight years and you never told me you had a sister" says Yuuji,

"You never asked" says Shouko, "You see Touka is my older half sister" Shouko explains, "Touka and i have the same father but different mothers" Shouko continues, "Also there is tree of us Touka being the oldest then there's me in the middle and then there's my younger brother Ayato"says Shouko,

"Wow there are somethings i don't know about you Shouko" says Yuuji,

"Now that you know Yuuji here's a special menu" says Shouko,

"Shouko WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" spat out Yuuji,

"Our house special Honymoon with the Waitress, Makeout with the Waitress or just Sweet Kisses with The Waitress" says Shouko,

"Take your time Yuuji i'll be waiting" says Shouko,

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YUUJI YOU LUCKY BASTARD SHE'S A CUTIE" laughs Hide,

"Shut up Hide" says an annoyed Yuuji, as then anther purple-haired young woman enters the coffee shop,

"That's her" says Kaneki,

"You don't have a have a chance" says Hide, "You and her would be like Beauty and the Bonehead"

"Don't you mean the Beast" says Kaneki,

"What ever well good luck Kaneki, Akihisa Yuuji nice meeting you" says Hide,

"BYE HIDE!" says both Akihisa and Yuuji,

"I'll be seeing you around Touka" says Hide as he exits as walks pass Touka who was standing in the front,

"Well i'll heading out too see yea Aki and nice meeting you Kaneki and good luck" says Yuuji,

"Thanks Yuuji" says Kaneki,

"Don't swat it man you got this" says Akihisa as he then leaves, as Kaneki looks at the girl, she smiles at him as he smiles back, as he then got a bit nervous, as he then he then starts reading "Gh shes coming over here" muttered Kaneki nervously All of sudden the girl trips, nacking Kaneki's book of his hand,

"S-SORRY **...** " says Kaneki,

"I'M Sorry!" says the girl, "Oh?" says the girl,as she picks up Kaneki's book that was titled _"_ _THE_ _BLACK_ _GOAT'S_ _EGG"_

"This is interesting, i was just reading the same book" says the girl "Do you like her? Takatsuki?" the girl asks,

"Y-y-y-yes, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE SEN TAKATSUKI!" Kaneki answers her, **"** I **...** Um **...** I love mysteries" says Kaneki,

"Ah, so do i" says the girl

* * *

 **Akihisa & Kaneki's Apartment**

"That's great Kaneki" says Akihisa, "What was her name again?" Akihisa asked, as sits on his bed, which next to Kaneki's bed,

"Her name is Rize Kamishiro" says Kaneki, "And she likes the same author as me" Kaneki continues, "And get this we made plans to go to the bookstore on sunday" says Kaneki,

"Really? well you go have fun" says Akihisa,

"Thanks Aki" says Kaneki,

"Anytime Kaneki, anyways thanks for the hamburger" says Akihisa,

"Yeah Big Girl makes really good hamburgers' say Kaneki,

"No kidding" says Akihisa,

* * *

 **SUNDAY**

"So tell me Kaneki out of all Takiski's books which one is your favorite?" asked Rize,

"Guess with her first book" says Kaneki,

"Oh that's understandable"says Rize, "It was a brake out hit" Rize continues, "It's my favorite, her writing speaks to me" says Rize,

"Yeah i feel the same way! it's so good and too think she route when she was a teen," says Kaneki all of sudden he chokes and coughs,

"Are you alright Kaneki?"says Rize as she leans to check on Kaneki, as Kaneki sees her cleavage,

"Yeah i am now" muttered Kaneki, as he had his eyes on Rize's cleavage, "I'm fine" says Kaneki as he looks away nervously, "So anyway hows your food? you didn't eat very much did you?" asked Kaneki to brake the tension, Rize then backs away a bit embarrassed,

"Actually i'm on a diet" says Rize, "I need to go powder my nose" says Rize as she walks away,

" _Woe she's such a lady_ " Kaneki thought,

* * *

"Thank you, i had a great time today" says Rize,

"Thank you, it's been fun" says Kaneki,

"I hate to ask this of you but i live near the area ware all the attacks have been happening" says Rize,

"You mean with the Ghouls?" says Kaneki

"I don't want you to think i'm weak or anything but i'm scare to walk home alone" says Rize, "The very thought of it terrifies me"

"I walk you home i mean what kind of date would i be if i didn't do that much" Kaneki offers,

* * *

As Kaneki and Rize make there way to Rize's they talk,

"Crazy right? so then Hide asks "do like more or navels"" says Kaneki

"(Giggle) which one did you pick?" Rize asks,

"I pick Navels dah"says Kaneki

"(Giggle) he sounds like a funny guy" says Rize, as Akihisa walks past them,

"Kaneki and that girl are headed were the attacks been happening i better make sure their safe" Akihisa,

* * *

"Right this way" says Rize as they past by Touka, as she stares at them with a serious look on her face,

"Is there something wrong Touka?" says the girl that was with her,

"Nah ah, it's noting" says Touka,

* * *

As Kaneki and Rize make to Rize's place,

"Well it's right over here so good night" says Rize

"Rize!" Kaneki calls her, "I like to see you again" says Kaneki, "I mean if you want too" Kaneki continues,

"I see, we do have similar tastes in books, and we are the same age, I suppose we have allot in common" says Rize, as a train then pas by,

"Kaneki?" says Rize,

"Oh yeah?" says Kaneki,

"The truth is i had my on you too" says Rize, "I'll admit i loved the way you look't at me" says Rize as she then hugged Kaneki,

"Ah-ah-ah, does that mean you feel the same way" asked Kaneki,

"Yeah, i want you just as much you **...** want me" says Rize, Kaneki, as Kaneki smiled he then sees red as he then a red vectors, then his expression change from delight to terror in an instant, all of sudden Rize's eyes turn red and black and she bites down on his shoulder, as Kaneki then gaspstasty" says Rize,

"Oh! Tasty!" says Rize, "You see there's something i like more then reading, that's ripping out the organs of somebody who too terrified to run away from me" says Rize "So what do you say Kaneki? YOU'LL LET ME HAVE MY FUN?!" said Rize as she laughs maniacally,

"NO WAY! NO WAY!" says Kaneki as he tries to run away but Rize grabs by thr leg with her vectors, all of sudden,

"LET HIM GO! YOU BITCH!" Akihisa comes out of no where, charging at Rize with a lamb pipe, but Rize disarms him and grabs him too,

"Silly boy you can't hurt me"says Rize as she trows the two friends into a construction site,

"AKIHISA ARE YOU AL-" says Kaneki till he hears Rize's voice,

"I'm coming for both of you" says Rize,

"RUN KANEKI! RUN!" says Akihisa as him Kaneki try to escape but Rize catches up to them while laughing manically,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now i'm going to have fun with both of you" says Rize, all of a sudden some blood red dart like feathers cut some rope that was holding material, as it all falls all tree Akihisa Kaneki and Rize,

"How can this be?" says Rize as her eye closes, as a shadowy figure with long hair blowing in the wind one red eye watches one red wing on it's left side by,

"(GASP) what have i done?" muttered the figure in a female voice, "I'm very sorry Yoshii-san" says the figure as it dashes off and vanishes in the darkness of the night,

* * *

 **IN A DREAM**

As and a naked Kaneki and a naked Akihisa in a sea as they hear people that sounded like hospital staff talking about their condition, fall in deep a naked Rize swims up and cover both their eyes both from behind, as they hear people talking,

* * *

 **IN A HOSPITAL**

As Kaneki wakes up with his left eye red and black and Akihisa also wakes up with his left also red and black,

* * *

"Ah! that tastes so bad!" says Akihisa as he taste his hospital food "Hows yours Kaneki?" Akihisa asked,

"Not so good" says Kaneki, just then a nurse enters there room,

"Hello,Mister Kaneki and Mister Yoshii" says the nurse, as they both hide under the covers as she looks with concern as she sees two tries full of food, "You two barley touch your food" says the nurse,"Oh yeah your friends stop by you they seem worried about you two" says the nurse, "Oh hi Doctor Kano" says the nurse as a doctor enters the room,

"How you two filling?" asked Doctor Kano,

Meanwhile in the Hospital's yard

"You think the'll alright?" says Yuuji,

"I don't know, well see ya Yuuji" says Hide as he walks away,

"See ya Hide" says Yuuji,

back in the hospital room, as Doctor Kano listen's too Kaneki's hart,

"So the nurses tell niter of you have eaten anything there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with either of you " says Doctor Kano,

"I know, i fill ok it's my since of taste" says Kaneki,

"Same thing with me" says Akihisa,

"Care to explain" Kano asked

"Everything taste disgusting to me" says Akihisa,

"Yes me too" says Kaneki, as Kano gives a small smirk,

"Probably psychological trauma, it was a serious accident your both lucky to be alive" says Kano,"Don't rush yourselves, as they say time heals all wound" says Kano,

 **Kaneki's POV**

Noting wrong with me? Then why do i feel this way,

 **Akihisa's POV**

Why does food i like taste so bad now? it's so wired is like i'm not myself anymore,

 **P O V change to third person,**

Soon after Kaneki and Akihisa were discharge from the hospital,

* * *

 **AKIHISA & KANEKI'S APARTMENT**

As Kaneki and Akihisa enter the apartment Kaneki finds a note from Hide,

 ** _"Kaneki congrats on your discharge,_**

 ** _I thought you and Aki could use some high quality left overs from my place,_**

 ** _I got you favorite hamburger i also got one for Akihisa as well,_**

 ** _I know i know i'm the best ever,_**

 ** _P.S hurry come back too school dude it's rough here on my own"_**

"What's it say Kaneki?" Akihisa asked

"It's from Hide he bright us leftover and Big Girl burgers" says Kaneki,

"That's nice of him but i can't right now" says Akihisa as he falls asleep in his bed,

"Niter can i" says Kaneki as he also fall asleep on his bed as well,

Later that night as Akihisa sit in their room and watch tv

 **"Heres what i don't understand about these attacks there's no need for a ghoul to eat so much on such a short amount of time"** says a man on a talk show,

 **"They know that consuming one dead body is enough to keep them alive for a month or two"** The man continues,

 **"Let me ask you this Mister** **Ogura why can't ghouls be satisfied with the same food humans do"** the reporter asked,

 **"Well to put it simply they only deride nutrition from human flesh eating anything else can be unhealthy to them"** says Ogura,

 **"Our food taste disgusting to them because their tong work differently from ours"** say Ogura as Akihisa and Kaneki gasp

"Akihisa you don't think?" says Kaneki

"Lets find out!" says Akihisa,

as Kaneki opens the bag takes the Big Girl burgers and hands one to Akihisa as they then both bite down on their burgers it makes them both as one trows up in the toilet the other one follows as they keep eating the rest of the food Hide sent them, it keeps making them sick as they keep on puking it up,

they then go to the fridge and try as it kept making them sick,

15 minutes later

"Everything taste bad" says Kaneki,

"You know this doesn't prove anything" says Akihisa,

"Yea ghoul skin is really hard knives cant penetrate it" says Kaneki,

"Yeah your right theirs one way to prove it" says Akihisa as he gets two knives and hands one too Kaneki, "Well only one to find out, if it cuts we can just go back to the hospital and stitch us up" says Akihisa,

"On my count,one,two,tree" Kaneki counts as him and Akihisa then stab themselves in their stomachs, as the knives brake,

"Akihisa what shell we do?" cried Kaneki,

"Don't worry we'll make the best of it" cried Akihisa,

As the two friend hug each other as they cry,

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

As Akihisa and Kaneki walk the streets of Tokyo, as then Kaneki's stomach grows,

"Kaneki please control yourself i'm hungry too" says Akihisa as his stomach grows too, as Kaneki then looks around and sees all the people around him,

" _FLESH! FLESH! FLESH!"_ say a voice in Kaneki's head, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" yells Kaneki as he runs off to an ally,

"KANEKI WAIT!" Akihisa calls out runs after him,

As Akihisa then meets Kaneki in an ally,

"Kaneki we have to control ourselves" says Akihisa, as then they smell something good,

"Akihisa do you smell that?"

"Yes smells good" says Akihisa,

"Lets see what it is!" says Kaneki with delight as heads to see what that sent is,

"Right!" says Akihisa as he follows as they both run to see what it is as their left eyes turn black and red,

As they make it to the source, but they watch in horror as they the source was a human corpse as they a ghoul eating it,

"Oh hi guys, sorry i cant shire this with you but i haven't eaten in a while, all of a sudden, that Ghoul is killed by another with dark blond hair and was wearing glasses,

"Good riddance you should know better then to trespass on my feeding grounds" says the ghoul he then sees Akihisa and Kaneki "I never seen you two before wa how each of you only one red eye pretty nasty" say the ghoul,he then pins both Akihisa and Kaneki to a wall, "Do two think you can hunt for food on my feeding ground and get away with it?" says Ghoul,

"No,We were just passing by" gasps Kaneki,

"Yeah" gasps Akihisa,

"And you think i'll believe that? Imagine this your girlfriend is naked on the ground and there's a guy standing over her with his pants down and says he was just passing by" say the ghoul "That's basically what you guys are telling me right now, if somebody did that to my girl i kill him, that's what i'm going to do you two,if you trespass on my territory you die" he says all of a sudden, he hears Touka's voice,

"This is't Your territory" says Touka as her and come down from the ruff tops,

"Which they weren't trespassing Nishiki" says Shouko,

"So let them go" says Touka,

"Touka and Shouko the Kirishima sisters" says Nishiki,

"I don't know what the problem is i know that Binge Eating Bitch is Dead" says Nishiki,

"How does this make this your feeding ground" says Touka,

"You don't have any say on the territory gets distributed among the weaker Ghouls" says Shouko,

"Huh? Being Treated like a fool by two upstart brats really, PISSES ME OFF!" says Nishiki as he approaches Touka and Shouko

"Think i'm scared?"says Touka,

"YOU SHOULD BE!" says Nishiki as he charges at Touka as Touka charges at him as her eyes turns red, as she then slashes him as it seem it did noting,

"HA! that all you got Touka?" says Nishiki,

"Wait for it" says Shouko who was behind him whith only her right eye turn red, as cuts show up all $over Nishiki's body,

"Should i try hard next time?" says Touka

"Ahh! DAMN THE BOTH OF YOU!" says Nishiki, as he retreats,

"You Don't want to take your corpse with you?" says Touka, as she turns she notices Akihisa and holding on to each both gaping for air,

Touka then picks up an arm from the corpse

"Do you want this?" Touka asks them both, As Akihisa then sees Shouko,

 **(INPUT MUSIC UNRAVEL AKA TOKYO GHOUL SEASON 1 OPENING)**

"Kirshima-san?" says Akihisa,

"Yoshii-san? your alright?" says Shouko with concern look on her face, but also with relief,

"NO I CAN'T EAT THAT! I'M A MONSTER! I'M A HUMAN!" says Kaneki,

"YEAH! ME NITER!" says Akihisa,

"Starvation for a ghoul is hell so if you two aren't gonna eat, THEN LET ME HELP YOU!" says Touka as takes the arm,

"TOUKA PLEASE STOP!" says Shouko,

"SHOUT UP SHOUKO! THESE IDIOTS GOTTA LEARRRRN!" says Touka as she shoves the arm to Kaneki's mouth,

 **(END MUSIC)**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE.**_

* * *

 **There you have it True Believers the first chapter of my Tokyo Ghoul/Baka and Test crossover,**

 **If your wondering the ages of the four leads here they are,**

 **Akihisa-18**

 **Kaneki-19**

 **Shouko-18**

 **Touka-19**

 **This will follow the Tokyo Ghoul manga and season 1 of the anime not season 2, season 2 was Garbage,**

 **Also yes this will be somewhat AU some events in Tokyo Ghoul and Baka and Test will change,**

 **And yes Shouko is a natural hybrid i can explain that now but i'll leave that for a few chapters later,**

 **Also give credit to my friend jboy44 since some ideas here were his,**

 **So True Believers see you later.**


End file.
